An All New Destiny
by FeralDemonArtemis3.0
Summary: After a Betrayl like no other Serena now feels alone and depressed until she see a falling star and wishes for a new life that gets granted. But what if thing's aren't what they seem.


**Prologue**

**"WHAT!" yelled Serena as she runs out of the house after Luna told her she was late for the scout meeting at Rei's. 'I can't believe I forgot about the meeting, Rei is so going to kill me.' Thought Serena as she takes a short cut through the park. "Darien stop teasing me." Said a woman's voice. "What." whispered Serena who hides in the bushes as she sees a couple walking down the pathway. "Oh Maria I love you so much, words can't describe how much you make me feel." Said Darien as he turns the woman's face towards his and kisses her in the lips passionately. "I can't believe he did this to me, after everything we've been through together." Whispered Serena heart brokenly as she walks away back to the shrine. "I can't believe she's late again … sometimes I think she shouldn't be leader." Said Rei as Serena stops outside the door and listens in to the conversation without the girls knowing. "I hate to agree with Rei but I believe she's right, don't get me wrong Serena was my first friend but she is so irresponsible." Sighed Ami. "Yeah and she is also too lazy to be a Princess." Said Mina. "She is a also a total slob." Said Hotaru while Lita nods. "Don't forget she's not very lady like." Said Michelle with a sigh as Trista and Rini nod. "Yeah that she is … don't get me wrong I still care for kitten but … Oops." Said Amara as she looks at the door that is now open. "Serena!" said the girls surprised. "Here." Said Serena as she tosses all her scout stuff at Rei's feet even the silver crystal. "Rei is now the leader of the sailor scouts, as well as your new Princess." Said Serena without a tear in her eye. All the girls were shocked at what Serena was saying and all the girls could do was think one thing. 'What have I done.' "Rei Trista will teach you how to use the crystal if not summon my mother through the great fire." Said Serena who ignored the guilt that was in all the girls' eyes. "I step down as your leader and Princess as well as your friend." Said Serena who walks away with her head held high. "No Serena wait … we didn't mean it!" yelled the girls who chased after Serena but it was to late Serena was already gone. "No what have I done." Whispered Rei as she falls to her knees and cries. "It wasn't just you it was all of us Rei … but what I don't understand is I didn't mean anything I said." Said Ami with tears in her eyes. All the girls nodded in agreement. "That's because I put a little dark energy in all of you." Said a voice in the shadows. "Show your self!" yelled Rei as she gets up off the floor and gets her transformation stick out. "Would you really want to do that to your Prince and future King." Darien as he comes out of the shadows. "Darien you did this to us!" yelled the girls who get their transformation sticks out and get in their fighting position. "Yes, and I don't regret it at all." Said Darien with an evil smirk. "We don't need her we are better off without her." Said Darien in a hypnotic voice. "I don't think so Darien!" yelled Rei who puts a barrier up around herself and the girls. "What!" yelled Darien in anger. "It was thanks to Serena that we were able to gain new abilities, because we wanted to make sure nothing happens to her we trained without her knowing so we can protect her a lot better." Said Rei with a grin. "Now it's time to undo everything you've done to the Princess." Said a Powerful voice. "WHAT … WHO ARE YOU!" yelled Darien as he gets his sword out. "I am the almighty powerful Chronos the god of time." Yelled Chronos as he steps out of the portal along with Destiny and Fate. "Prince Darien we the council here by sentence you to lose your birth right as a royal prince to the planet earth as well as the golden crystal." Said Destiny as Fate starts to chant a spell. "In this time and in this place spirits of the other side I plead to thee take thy power and strip him of his!" yelled Fate as the spirit of the Earth's royal family comes and strip Darien of both his royalty and power. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yelled Darien in rage. "Darien now your are nothing more then a human being, you will never have power again even if our turn to the dark side, from now till the end of time you are cursed to be nothing but mortal and will never have power." Said Chronos in his powerful voice. "NO … THIS CAN NOT BE I WILL MAKE YOU PAY … I WILL MAKE YOU ALL PAY!" yelled Darien. "Daughter finish him off." Said Chronos with a smirk. "Yes father … MEMORY LAPSE!" yelled Trista as her staff starts to glow. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Darien as he is stripped of his memories. "Now we need to find Serena" said Rei as she starts to run to Serena's house. "I'm sorry Princess of Mars but she is gone." Said Chronos sadly as he watches Fate disappear. "Serena is what … did Darien something to her cause if he did." Said Lita in a threat sort of way as she starts to crack her knuckles along with Amara and Rei. "I mean, Serena was pretty broken up … you see not only did Darien mess up with your feelings but also her friends and family … Darien made Serena believe that you all hate her so … Serena is like a daughter to me and I would do anything for her so me and her aunts Fate and Destiny had a talk with her mother and we decided to send her to another dimension and her mother told us which one be best for her daughter." Said Chronos with a sad smile. "I will miss her very much." Said Destiny as she look far into the distance in a daze. "But, but why?" asked Mina in tears. "She needs to be away from all the people who hurt her badly and that everyone here … don't worry you'll see her again soon." Said Chronos as a tear slides down his cheek the same tears that he shed when Serena died in the moon kingdom and also the same tears that he shed when he made his daughter ruin her life by becoming the Time Guardian. Chronos knew that as soon as Serena is sent to the next dimension that he will not be able to watch over her again. But not just him Queen Serenity also can't watch over her cause she has to watch over the scouts while Serena is gone and besides that there was a big chance that Serena will never want to come back to this dimension again. Of course she knew that Serena might not come back because she made sure the dimension she was going to, was one she would really belong. "I'm sorry but I have to go back to the Great Gates of Time." Said Chronos as he and Destiny leave through the portal. "What's going to happen now … without Serena being here." Asked Ami as the tears travel more freely in sadness. "I don't know."**

**To be continued**

**Sorry I haven't updated my other story Serena the Silver Alchemist but I kind of had writers block. Then out of no where I thought of this story. Love it Hate it please review.**


End file.
